


Try It Again, I Won't Bleed

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Halloween Supergirl Fics [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a vampire, Blood and Injury, Cat is that coven leader, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Lucy is a vampire, Vampires, alufic, and let me tell you, daylight rings, hehe, it's implied that there's a coven leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: Supernatural General Danvers, as in Alex is a vampire and they have a very heavy make out session. Or like Astra getting confused because Alex isn't hurt – anon.-Lucy is an actual vampire. Alura, her girlfriend, finds out. - anon.





	1. For Odder Things Have Existed

 

Alex is enjoying herself at the moment. Astra is kissing her for all she’s worth in her office at the DEO, and for once she’s let go and the pressure is _delightful_ against her protected skin. Oh, she’s going to be bruised very, _very_ briefly after she lets go, but not much, and it’s that kind of pain that mingles with pleasure, so Alex is good. She’s _really_ good.

When Astra finally pulls back for breath though, she makes a sound of fear. “Alexandra, oh no – I have hurt-” she stops abruptly, staring at her hips. Alex looks down at the unblemished skin that her ridden-up tank-top reveals and for a moment is confused, before she mentally cusses. “Alexandra? Why aren’t you hurt?”

“Uh, no…” Alex mutters, wondering how to explain this. ‘This’, of course, was one of the primary reasons Kal-El had left Kara with them – being born vampires, gave them some pretty cool powers. Well, Alex and Jeremiah were born, Eliza was a human who was turned while Alex was in the womb, just by having a half-vampire baby. Alex had been able to handle Kara as a kid because she had super-strength just like her, and a healing factor. She had other powers too, like venomous teeth, and extra-sharp canines, though without her daylight ring, or in her case from college shenanigans, daylight jewel piercing in her belly-button, she couldn’t go out in the sun.

“Are you human?” Astra asks, sounding confused. “How are you able to heal so quickly, Brave One?”

“I am human, just…different. There are a lot of us like this,” Alex winces, knowing her Coven Elder was going to give her _hell_ for this. You had to get permission to tell your mate about the vampire community, and while Alex had yet to actually join her Coven on a patrol and meet said Elder, no doubt they would be angry as fuck once they found out. “I know Kara has shown you a lot of movies about werewolves and vampires and all that, yeah?”

“Yes, she has,” Astra narrows her eyes, scrutinising her. “Alexandra, are you of supernatural origin?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” Alex looks away briefly, before looking back at her. “I’m a vampire. I can walk in the sun as long as I have something like this in,” she tugs her piercing lightly, causing Astra to look at it with slight worry, “otherwise I get a nasty sunburn, and then I have what humans would classify as sunstroke, before curling up and dying. Sunlight is like poison to me. Daylight jewels were given to us by the witches after the Treaty made by all the Coven Elders.”

“Coven Elders?”

“Coven Elders,” Alex repeats, “One Elder vampire per state, at least in America and Australia. Europe has a maximum of three per country, same with Asia. South America has dozens, it’s actually kind of strange – though I think that the United Kingdoms are still fighting over who rules Wales. Scotland and Ireland took down the English half a century ago, and share it, but they’re trying to add Wales to their dominions without sharing with the other.”

“That sounds…” Astra begins, trailing off before shaking her head, “I understand. Do you have to drink blood like in the stories?”

“Only once a year, and we usually get it from a family member – sometimes, when vampires have children, their grandchildren are human, and their descendants get to know the secret, provided they or their partner willingly give a pint of blood a year. I used to get mine from one-night stands. I got a hangover, usually – too much alcohol in their blood.”

Astra frowns, “But where do you get it now?”

Alex shrugs, “Haven’t needed it. My speed, strength and other powers haven’t waned yet, and I’ve shown no warning signs, or that I’m getting ill, so it’s nothing to worry about yet. If you find yourself wanting to offer though, don’t – it’s human blood I need.” Astra looks guilty, before she wraps her arms around Alex, kissing her neck.

“So, you can heal quickly – I do not need to measure my strength around you?”

“Not so much, no,” Alex shuts her eyes as Astra undo’s the button of her jeans. “Anyone could walk in,” she warns, getting a dark chuckle from Astra.

“I’m sure they’ll try. You locked the door, remember, my Brave One?”

“Oh yeah – go right ahead then.”

Astra grinned at her, before kissing her hard enough to momentarily bruise her.

“Gladly.”


	2. Run River Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween prompt: Lucy is an actual vampire. Alura, her girlfriend, finds out. – anon

 

“Shit, shit, shit – ‘lura?” Lucy called through the flat. “Have you seen that bracelet of mine? The one from my mama?”

Alura looked up from her book on American Law. “Yes, beloved. I have it here,” she held up the bracelet for Lucy as she came to the door of her bedroom, abruptly stopping before exiting, eyeing the rays of light. “Aren’t you coming to get it?”

“Uh, could- could you bring it here?”

Alura looked at her with a vaguely unimpressed look, “It’s ten feet, Lucy.”

Lucy though, looked strangely nervous, and even…fearful. “Alura, just throw it. Trust me, I need it.”

“It’s just a bracelet,” Alura dismissed, setting it down beside her, getting back to her book. Continuing though was difficult as she heard Lucy’s heartbeat rise to a worrying speed. She glanced up. Lucy was completely still – _completely_ still.

“Lucy-”

“I _need_ that bracelet, Alura. I don’t have anything else like it, and I have no way to get another one without breaking a few dozen laws. Alex only got another one because her dad died-”

“Why do you need it?” Alura finally gave in, standing and bringing over the bracelet, holding it out. Lucy went to reply, hand reaching out-

“Fuck!” She exclaimed as the sunlight hit it, immediately causing a bright red burn to form, skin crisping and turning, flaking off, the sound of her blood boiling and hissing audible to Alura’s superhearing. Lucy stumbled back into her dark, dark room, teary eyes bright in the blackness. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-”

“Lucy?” Alura questioned, stunned and scared. “Lucy, what-”

“Phone Cat Grant, now, please – and give me that.” Alura though, was still in shock. “Alura! Give me my bracelet!”

Snapping out of it, Alura stepped forwards into the room, unlatching it and clapping it round Lucy’s wrist quickly, gripping her hand tightly. _Too tightly, too tight_ , she thought immediately, but Lucy didn’t even seem to care.

And neither did her undamaged limb, which should have been _crushed_.

“Lucy, what secrets do you keep from me?” Alura whispered, terrified. Lucy’s usually tan skin had paled beyond reckoning, and she held her bloody, burnt hand to her chest. “Lucy-”

“Call Ms Grant, or Alex, or _someone_ you’ve seen wearing the same kind of jewels I do.” She held up her free hand, showing the glistening blue sapphire-that-wasn’t-a-sapphire on silver, before raising her other one, “I need- I need this fixed, and they’re the ones who can actually help.”

“Why only them? You need a doctor-”

“No, I need blood. I’m a vampire, Alura, and I burn up in the sun without my daylight ring – look,” she made Alura look at her hand, made her see how the damage was slowly continuing up her arm – it was already at her elbow. “I need human blood, and entire body’s worth so I can heal, and maybe not lose my arm.”

“Blood,” Alura repeated, meeting her eyes. “You need human blood.”

“Yes, now please call Cat and say it’s an emergency.” Lucy glared, showing sharp, sharp teeth that _glistened_. “Now, Alura.”

Alura’s eyes flashed, flickering to her arm. “It’s already too late for them to come and then retrieve blood for you, Lucy – that will have devoured you before I returned with her.” Her chin lifted, eyes on the ceiling. “I had been waiting for evidence to convict him with.”

And then she sped out of the room, returning within a few seconds with a knocked out man, lean and most-likely pumped full of steroids. Alura glared at him, while Lucy stared in shock.

“Alura, I- I can’t just _eat a random human_ -”

“He blackmails his partners. I overheard a conversation several months ago, one that had been repeated many times with many others over the course of his time above us. He steals and rapes and causes emotional distress. If anyone deserves it, it’s him.”

Lucy took in her words, feeling her stomach flip-flop, before a twinge came from her elbow and her hand began to go numb. Swallowing, she looked down at the man, pinpointing his jugular before lunging at him, teeth sinking into his skin. Immediately the effects were obvious, skin healing all the way down her arm, but Lucy knew she had to keep drinking, instinct driving her. She barely heard Alura call Alex, explaining the situation.

When she’d drunk him dry, feeling high on the steroids that had been running through his blood, drowsiness rendering her sedate and sleepy, Alex arrived – with Cat Grant in tow.

Her last thought before falling asleep as Alura lifted her from the ground, pressing a kiss to her forehead, was _she’s going to kill me…Elder’s going to kill me._


End file.
